


Knock

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, soulmates true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic gets a unexpected guest one day alone with Lucas
Relationships: Travis Montgomery/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Knock

“Do you know how to knock?”Vic asked Travis 

“I didn’t realize you had company over”Travis says 

“I am trying to enjoy a quiet evening with my boyfriend”Vic frustratedly yelled at him 

“Hello Chief”Travis called out to Lucas 

“Eggy was that Montgomery?”Lucas asked her walking around the living room 

“Your man is looking like a full course meal”Travis peered at at the sight of a shirtless Chief Ripley 

“You don’t need to announce that information to the entire world”Vic says to him 

“Well aren’t you gonna invite me in”Travis stares at his friend 

“Stop talking”Vic glared 

“Who are you talking to?”Lucas suddenly walked over to see Vic at the door 

“Someone had the wrong address”Vic covered closing the door a little standing in Travis’s way 

“Really because it sure sounds like you’re talking to Montgomery?”Lucas questioned 

“The jig is up”Travis pushes Vic a little out the way no longer hiding behind her 

“Montgomery I knew it was you”Lucas grinned seeing the familiar face 

“I need to work on my lying skills”Vic mentions 

“Chief always a pleasure to see you”Travis replies 

“You’re adorable even when you try to lie to me”Lucas kissed Vic on her cheek 

“Not as adorable as you”Vic says 

“Can’t argue with that”Lucas laughed a little

“You two are literal couple goals”Travis says in awe of their love for each other 

“Remember you can’t tell anyone else about our secret”Vic reminds her friend 

“I’ll try to keep my mouth shut”Travis swore to her


End file.
